1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a position determining apparatus. More particularly the invention concerns an input device for use with a computer in which the transmitter of the device, or mouse, is in the configuration of a pen sized writing instrument.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The conventional prior art mouse comprises an input device, usually connected by a wire or other physical linkage to the computer. The mouse typically has a roller on its bottom designed to roll along the desk top beside the computer. When the mouse is moved, the cursor on the computer screen will move in the same direction that the mouse is moved.
The drawbacks of the conventional prior art mouse and of prior art position determining devices are several. In the first place the shape of the mouse is ill-suited for use as a writing instrument and disadvantageously requires some physical connection with the computer system. Further, the conventional mouse only has the ability to determine position changes relative to a previous position as opposed to being able to determine an absolute position relative to a fixed reference. Additionally, unlike the device of the present invention, many prior art position locating devices must be used with a special surface such as a digitizing tablet. Finally prior art position locating devices are typically two dimensional and cannot determine position three dimensionally.